<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nailed! by MrsFloofBall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906799">Nailed!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFloofBall/pseuds/MrsFloofBall'>MrsFloofBall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFloofBall/pseuds/MrsFloofBall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically you fuck a boy and then paint his nail color on one of your fingers, if they have multiple colors then you got multiple colors on one finger. If they have no nail color then you will paint the closest color or design that reminds you of the boy.<br/>What happens when the boys find out what you have been hiding under your gloves? Will it click?</p><p>Also, this is my first ever fic I have ever posted. Tell me what you think 😊😊😊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character &amp; Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nailed!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since my arrival in Devildom, I've noticed a common occurrence: nail color. At first, I wondered if their nails just grew in like that, or if they painted them. Although, my suspicions are still leaning towards painting them since Asmo paints his regularly with his favorite colors. As I've been here, I noticed that their nails, no matter what they do with them, be it rough or not, they stay in pristine condition. It bothers me to say the least. Mainly because the only one who ever reeks of freshly painted nails is Asmo. When do these boys have time to GET THEIR NAILS DONE?! Mammon follows me around like a lost dog or gets his ass bullied by witches a majority of his time. Levi holds himself up in his room and from the rummaging I've done while he has been lost in a game, I've never once found a bottle of his beautiful nail color. Satan always has his nose buried in a book, and if spilled or not completley dry, the polish could ruin a lot of things, ultimately throwing him into another tantrum. I've already talked about Ass-mo. Don't even get me started about how much that boy whines when his nails get the least bit messed up. Beel doesn't even have any time for them without running the risk of eating the bottle. Belphie would rather spend his free time sleeping than fiddling with his nails. From the way Lucifer is over worked so much, he clearly does not even have the time, not even for me. Is that why he wears gloves most of the time? It would make sense because of his pride and all.</p><p>I sigh and sit up on my bed, such a little thing should not be bothering me so much. If the boys knew about these strange thoughts, they'd definitely laugh at me. I look at my nails with nothing but a clear coat on them when an idea strikes me. I hop off my bed with a grin as I plot out this plan. I have ten fingers and seven boys. That leaves three open for the grabbing. Luke is off the table, he just looks like a child and I am NOT into that. Simeon is so sweet, but he is an angel so I dont think he would be willing. Diavolo will be a challenge but he is really like a cupcake most of the time so I should have no problem there. Barbatos probably already know of this plan so if he wants some he can come to me personally, and Solomon is a huge manwhore just like Ass-mo. I shrug as I slip on my best lingerie on and then some comfy clothes, rummaging through my drawer for a minute to find my gloves. Reminding myself of how crucial it is to my plan, besides, if anyone asks I'll just say my hands got cold. </p><p>After I fix my hair in the mirror I give myself a smile, "now, who shall I paint first?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>